Busy on Birthday
by Anime.Manga.Lover316
Summary: Imagine the one you love who is too busy be with you. You want to hold him, kiss him, and feel him. But if he is the King of the World, it can't be helped if he doesn't show up for you. Even if it is your own birthday. It is the same for Princess Nike. Or is it?


**Hi! My name is Junko and I am kinda new to writing fanfiction about Soredemo Sekai Wa Utsukushii. But after watching the anime and reading the manga (in English and Japanese), I became rather obsessed with Nike and Livi. When I went to see the fanfics, I was surprised at how little there were (there are so many in Spanish). So, I thought that if I can't read more, then I'll write more instead. I am not the best writer, but I want to give it a shot. I am not afraid of criticism whether its logical or not so please don't hesitate to leave a review. Thanks and enjoy!**

 _Busy on Birthday_

In the Sun Kingdom, it is no surprise that the radiance of the sun would light up everyone's morning. But this morning is different. In fact, this day would only come once a year. As the light shines on the Princess Nike, her eyes flutter open and she breathes in the fresh air, coming through the open window. Stretching her arms across the surface of the bed, she hoped to find someone to say "Good morning" to. Alas, the side of the bed, where he should be, is empty.

"He is busy again? On today out of all days?"

Nike knew that if couldn't be helped. Livi is the King of the world. He has responsibilities and duties to attend to that he has no time to always have fun. Even on the day of his bride's birthday. But this had occurring too often. There were fewer nights where they slept together or even spoken to each other. She just wished that just for today, he would take some time off of his work and spend it with her.

The maids, Ranra, Sunya, and Mikia, politely knocked on the door and entered to make Nike's bed and dress her. She wondered if she could stop by his office and to greet him. If he could give her his charming smile, it would be enough to satisfy her for the day. She turned to one of her maids and asked.

"Sunya, where is Livi?"

"Nike-sama, forgive me. But His Majesty departed the castle early this morning and will not return until evening. The Cloud Kingdom requested a meeting with him and are very insistent. His Majesty left in a very foul mood as well. However, he sends his regards and apologies to you for his sudden departure."

Nike sighed disappointingly, but tried to smile. "Oh, I see. I understand, its just…"

"Did you already have plans with the King?"

"Oh, no. That's not it. There was no plan at all. Thank you for your help."

Seeing such a sad expression on her future queen's face, Ranra spoke up. "However, Your Highness, His Majesty is…"

Mikia shot a glare at Ranra and shook her head. This made Nike very curious, but she didn't bother to ask about it. Maybe Livi had something planned for her today after all. Nike was finished dressing and was escorted by her maids to the dining room. While walking, she was hoping to see a wonderful feast of a breakfast to be displayed before her on the long and beautiful table. As she entered, there was definitely a breakfast. But…

"I don't know if I am eating crumbs or the plate."

Displayed before her bacon bits and peas that if were gathered together, it would take only 10% of the plate. This was worse than when she was forced to lose 5 kilograms. Jaina, the head chef, entered to fill her wine glass with water.

"Umm…Jaina, did Livi say anything about me?"

"No, Your Highness. I have not seen nor spoken to him at all."

Nike looked at Jaina suspiciously and raised her brow. Jaina started to sweat behind his ears and bowed quickly to excuse himself from the room. Nike shrugged it off and continued to eat her "breakfast". Maybe Livi had something planned for her after all.

Niel suddenly came in with a panicked look.

"Nike-sama! You will be late for your lessons! Please hurry and finish your breakfast!"

 _Lessons? But…_

"But Niel, do you know what today is?"

Niel looked confused and scratched his head. "Should the day matter? Anyway, this is an order from the King. You are meant to master the waltz by the end of the day. There will be a banquet tonight in your honor. So you must be prepared to perfection. He will be working all day and will come back tonight."

Nike smiled become wider and her eyes lit up like a chandelier. _A banquet…for me? Oh, Livi! You really did come through!_

Tears came to her eyes as she felt butterflies in her stomach and her happiness grew tenfold. Livi will be working hard. She will work hard too in her lessons. She will make Livi proud of her. With both of them completing their tasks, they will have time to themselves and be together. Nike gleefully grabbed Niel's arm and immediately got to work. She read and recited 20 long verses from her literature books. Her suturing skills improved drastically. Her dancing became graceful and less clumsy to step on her partner's foot. More and more, Nike became productive and very much prepared to be queen. _All for Livi…_ thought Nike.

Exhausted, Nike finally had a chance to sit down and rest. But the tasks were not over yet. As she took a sip of water…

"Nike-sama, royals and guests will be here any minute and today's ceremony will be at the arches!"

All afternoon, thrice a week, Nike would sing to summon the rain for the people. Some people would stay at their farms to see their crops produce while others come to the castle to see the beautiful princess amazingly use her powers to create the rain. While standing front and center with all eyes on her, Nike took a deep breath and drowned herself in thought.

 _I wish Livi was here. I hope that he can see it. I want him here…with me._

Memories gathered together as Tender Rain was sung. All the events that happened only brought the passion out of her. From the time when Livi saw his first rainfall and rainbow to when he followed her to the Rain Kingdom. She can only imagine what future that they might have together. Thoughts of Livi simply took over her mind. His warm touch, his velvet voice, and his smile. Oh, how she wishes to see him smile and watch her sing. Who would have thought that an arranged marriage to the last person she would want to be with is the one she loves with all her heart?

The rain was gentle, but passionate at the same time. The audience could almost feel the same emotions that Nike was feeling. Clouds covered the sky, but sun was still shining through. A perfect balance like Nike and Livi's relationship. As the song came to an end, the sky became clear and presented a double rainbow. Everyone looked up and was in pure amazement. Just seeing a rainbow for the first time was enough to blow them away. But a double rainbow brought tears to their eyes.

Afterwards…

"Nike-sama. The rain today was wonderful! Better than ever before! Everyone was entranced by it and are insistent to on returning to the Sun Kingdom. I am sure that His Majesty would be pleased as well."

"Thank you, Niel." _I really hope Livi saw it too._

Nike headed to her room to prepare for the banquet. Her three maids were scurrying across her room to select her dress and jewelry. Usually, Nike didn't want to dress in overly gaudy gowns ever since she arrived to the kingdom. However, tonight was different. She wanted to look her best and beautiful for Livi.

Sunya just finished add touches on Nike's hair. "Alright, Your Highness. You are done! And please don't move too much and ruin my creation."

Nike sighed and nodded. She made her way to the door and as she opened it. Could it be?! She looked down to only look up at a tall man with long blond hair.

"Hey, Nike-chan! You just get more beautiful the more I look at you."

"Thanks, Bard. Did you hear from Livi?"

"No I haven't, but I believe he will show. Come let us go to the ballroom. Everyone is waiting for you."

Taking his arm, Nike entered a filled room with all eyes on her. She greeted many people congratulating her. Though she tried to smile, it was clear that she was not honest with her feelings. It was especially obvious to a certain young lady who approached her next.

"Keep up that face and you'll lose Livi!"

Nike turned her head and saw a smirking Luna. Both greeted each other with a kind hug.

"Hi Luna! It's been a while! How have you been?"

"Fine. Congratulations by the way. You sure have worked hard for this day! I am sure Livi is proud too. You really have benefited his kingdom a great deal."

Nike suddenly looked confused. "Luna, what are you talking about?"

"What do you mean? Is this not a celebration for you? Ever since you brought the rain to the kingdom, the kingdom has been more fertile and produce more than ever before. It even surpassed our late King's reign as well…"

Words suddenly started to fade and nothing but sad thoughts came to Nike's head. It means that Livi arranged this not because of her birthday. It was for his work. Once again, he would not look her way. It may be selfish, but in a way, love has made her so. All the time where he was gone, all of today, she could only think of him and nothing else. To think it that the result is this.

"Nike, are you alright?"

Nike looked up and felt the tears fall from her cheeks. In a panic, she wiped them away and excused herself from the banquet. She didn't want to ruin anyone's enjoyment of tonight. As she made it to her bedroom, she sat along the windowsill and watch the sunset. Blinded by the light, more tears began to fall as the sun fell as well.

It is not as if Livi hated her. She should be happy that he loves her. She should not want anything more. Why can't she just be content with just that? Heartbroken, but not. She would rather be one or the other. With both, it gave her confusion and sadness. A turmoil in her heart. Without noticing, it began to rain even without her singing.

A knock came from her door and opened. A maid appeared.

"Your Highness, His Majesty just arrived. Would you like to greet him?"

 _Yes! Say yes! You want to see him! Yes!_

"No."

"Yes, Your Highness." The maid left her princess and shut the door gently.

 _You idiot! Why didn't you go? You want to see him, don't you? Don't be stubborn and be his wife. Love him and show him that you love him. Remember what Luna said. If you keep up this face, you will lose him._

Another knock came to door again and the same maid arrived.

"Nike-sama, I come bringing a note from His Majesty to you."

Slowly taking the folded paper from her hand, Nike simply stared at it and crunched it in her hand.

"NIKE! YOU ARE REALLY STARTING TO PISS ME OFF!"

Looking towards the door, there stood a really scary King and two guards at his side.

"Li…Livi?"

"Take her!"

Everything happened so fast. Nike was blindfold and restrained as she was carried away from her room. She felt a breeze against the arms, giving her the idea that she might be outside. She was then forcefully placed in a seat and her blindfold removed. Immediately, Nike found herself at the gazebo in the gardens and was surrounded by the same guests. Livi walked up to her with the same cold look and then turned towards to the audience. He held up his hand to silence them and had a confident and commanding look.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and Bard. I have an announcement to make. I would like to first thank everyone for coming tonight. Success has been placed upon us as our kingdom has never been more efficacious than now. But no one has ever been more blessed than myself. This is because tonight is a special night for a special young woman. Before I met her, I was in my own purgatory and faking my happiness. I will even admit that I didn't deserve to be happy. I was in a burning desert and condemned by the sun to live with not even one flower. Until at last I had found one. I saw beauty and radiance. But that was not all that I was given. Clouds came to overtake the power of the sun and before I knew it, rain arrived. Pouring over the land that could not grow anything, giving me hope. I wished that the rain would never leave me or else I will return to more suffering. But even if it did leave, I wasn't afraid. Even if the clouds parted to bring back the sun, there was nothing to fear. Because the rain would give me something beautiful to hold on to until it returned. Stunning colors in the sky. A sense of hope and yearning. A chance to love and be loved. All of this is thanks to one woman."

Everyone listening was in pure shock and adoration by their King. No one knew that such tender words could come from the man who was known to only conquer. Nike, on the other hand, was receiving this more than anyone else. If time could stop, she wished it did right now. The words that came from her love pulled on her heartstrings and tears to nearly fall from her eyes. She regretted all the insecure thoughts that she had before. Her husband had felt this way about her. His words expressed his feelings that he built up. He was always thinking about her as much as she thought about him. It was mutual. Or probably he must've loved her more. Either way, she just wanted to grab him off his feet and kiss him with all the passion that she has built up. And that is exactly what she did…

It was late evening and the happy couple entered their bedroom. Livi grabbed his wife from behind and kiss the daylights out of her as they walked through the hallway. Nike was against the door of their bedroom and they parted their lips.

"I am still upset, Nike. Right when I finished all my work just for us to be together and prepared a banquet for you, I have been ignored. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I am really sorry, Livi. It's just…"

"Just what?"

"Nothing. Its stupid. Let's go to bed!"

Nike opened the door to see not her bed. It was her bed covered with rose petals, candlelight lit the room romantically. She was once again in completely awe. Warm arms embraced her from behind and soft lips kiss her bare shoulder seductively. The sound of the door closing and locked snapped Nike out of her daze. The last words she heard were…

 _Happy Birthday, Nike._

 **Wow! I haven't uploaded to FanFiction in a long time and this was pretty tough. I guess I am still a little rusty. But I love this couple soo much that I need to write more for them. If this was bad or good, please let me know and give me any ideas to improve. I am keeping up with the manga and as long as I read more, I will definitely hope to write more. Thank you to everyone who took the time to read this. Until the next chapter…**


End file.
